GoGo Tomago (film)
|producer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= * * Characters of its same name }} |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Rob Dressel |editor=Jeff Draheim |studio= |distributor=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release= |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$298 million |gross=$2.329 million |preceded= |followed=''The Legend of Disguise'' }} GoGo Tomago is an upcoming American animated adventure science fiction action comedy film about a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. Its a spin-off to Big Hero 6. The movie title stars Jamie Chung, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Benedict Cumberbatch, Thomas Haden Church, Tara Strong, George Lopez, Andy Samberg, Gal Gadot, J. K. Simmons, Josh Gad and Keegan-Michael Key who had leading the voice roles. It was directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, released by Walt Disney Pictures and produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Movie Land Animation Studios, Annapurna Pictures, Vertigo Entertainment, Di Bonaventura Pictures, Rideback Productions and Lord Miller Productions. It is an international co-production of the United States and Japan. Plans for the spin-off film to be developed on January 12, 2016. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in July 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques inspired by Big Hero 6 comics created by Man of Action and characters of its same name. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Walt Disney Animation Studios for a film to date. The movie title had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on November 8, 2019 and was theatrically released on November 15, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters. The film received positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, screenplay, animation, and voice acting, although some said it was not as "fresh" as the first film. It has grossed at $2.144 million worldwide against a $100 million budget. The film received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor, and soundtrack. The film was nominated for the Best Animated Feature at the 92nd Academy Awards, but lost to Toy Story 4. Plot Cast * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. She is the one who had been voiced by Jamie Chung, even though she reprising her voice roles. * Rita Ora as Gwen * Ava Acres as Cera * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Justin * Benedict Cumberbatch as Tom * Thomas Haden Church as Nick * Tara Strong as Sarah * George Lopez as Austin * Andy Samberg as Ben * Gal Gadot as Emily * J. K. Simmons as Tony * Josh Gad as Anthony * Keegan-Michael Key as Jackson * Cameron Diaz as Harrison * Steve Carell as Williams * Bill Hader as Johnny * John Cena as Mike * Hailee Steinfeld as Lucy * Jim Carrey as Robert Production On January 12, 2016, Don Hall and Chris Williams announced that it will be making the Disney Animation's Big Hero 6 spin-off film featuring GoGo Tomago . As of March 20, 2019, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will distributes the movie title and the movie title will be released theatrically on November 15, 2019 in the United States due to an acquisitions of 21st Century Fox by Disney. Go Go is loosely based on Leiko Tanaka and is voiced by Jamie Chung in all forms of media. In September 2018, it was announced that Bex Taylor-Klaus, Benedict Cumberbatch, Tara Strong, Andy Samberg and Keegan-Michael Key had entered talks to join the cast in undisclosed roles. In December 2018, it was announced that Roy Lee will produce this production. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Don Hall and Chris Williams agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Karey Kirkpatrick and co-writer Stephen Heneveld intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Big Hero 6, Smallfoot and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2017. That same month, director Don Hall and Chris Williams stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. In April 2018, the film was confirmed to be set in 1980s. The next month, the producer Roy Lee was announced to be making of the film spin-offs, as well as the actor Jamie Chung also reprise the roles. Filming Principal photography for the film begin in a fictional populated places. The film is set primarily in San Francisco, California and New York City. A majority of the production was shot at San Francisco, California and New York City. Animation Altogether the feature animation for the movie was completed by Movie Land Digital Production Services, Walt Disney Animation Studios and Industrial Light & Magic (ILM). The animation production for the director's cut of the film were created at the same time as the theatrical cut. Music The score for the film was composed by Henry Jackman and James Newton Howard. Henry Jackman composed the previous film Big Hero 6. The film's soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records on October 31, 2019. Release The movie title will be released theatrically on November 15, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film was originally scheduled to be released on March 15, 2019 (before the acquisitions of Fox Corporation by Disney), but was moved ahead twice to August 16, 2019, and then December 13, 2019 until on March 20, 2019, the film release date was moved ahead once to November 30, 2019, because of the acquisitions of 21st Century Fox by Disney and then November 15, 2019. Marketing Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Disney eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on February 21, 2019. * The teaser trailer was released on February 21, 2019 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, The Animals in the Attic, Wonder Park and Dumbo. The teaser trailer was viewed 116.4 million times in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed animated film trailer in that time period, surpassing the record of Incredibles 2 (113.0 million views). * The first trailer was released on May 1, 2019 and was shown before UglyDolls, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, The Crown and Aladdin * The final trailer was released on August 12, 2019 and was shown before The Angry Birds Movie 2, Chocolate Fever and Downtown Abbey. * The sneak peek clip was released exclusively on Movie Land Disc on November 5, 2019 before Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Home media Disney announced that it will be release on digital and Movies Anywhere on January 28, 2020 with the Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray and DVD release on February 11, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Sequel In May 2019, the directors were still focused on completing the film but acknowledged that the introduction of GoGo Tomago in the film could create the potential for many different stories to be told depending on the success of this film. By the end of June, Disney was developing a sequel film due to the "incredible buzz" surrounding it. Joaquim Dos Santos and Peyton Reed are set respectively to direct and write the sequel, which would continue their story. Credits Gallery References External links Coming soon! }} Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Animated films based on comics Category:Films based on comics Category:Big Hero 6 Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films with screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Theatrically released animated superhero films Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:2010s films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura Category:Films produced by Angus MacLane Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Motion capture in film Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films with screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:Films with screenplays by Chris Williams Category:Films with screenplays by Chris Columbus Category:Films set in Havana Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films with underwater settings Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in Kolkata Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:3D animated films Category:Prequel films